


AU: Dean!Copy Repair Man  Cas!Office Manager

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Cas has the hots for Dean the cute repair guy.





	AU: Dean!Copy Repair Man  Cas!Office Manager

The second Tuesday of every month was Castiel Novak’s favorite day of the month. Per the contract, once a month, Cas, the office manager, had to inspect and sign off on all of the equipment that Dean Winchester, the ruggedly handsome copy repair technician, worked on during that month. Cas took this job very seriously; anything to spend a little extra time with Dean. Normally, Dean was in and out of the office all the time but this was the only time that Cas got one on one time with him.

 

Cas looked in the mirror at his house and tried to determine, which tie he should wear. He looked at his calendar, no meetings, ‘that’s good’ he thought. ‘Oh, it’s Tuesday!’ That means I get to hang with Dean. Cas always got a little nervous when he knew Dean was coming into the office.   
“Good morning Charlie!” Cas said to his assistant.  
“Hey Cas!” she said looking down at her watch and said “Ohh, Dean will be in a few minutes!” Winking at Cas.  
“Alright just stop it. But does my hair look ok?” Cas asked.  
“You look handsome.” She replied.

As always, Dean showed up promptly at 9:30 am. He walked straight to Cas’ office and knocked on the door. “Hey Buddy! I am here. How you been?” Dean said with a smile.  
Cas’ nervous energy went away, just looking into Dean’s sparkling green eyes. “Hello Dean! I am doing great.” He replied.  
“That’s good to hear buddy. Where do you want to start?” Dean asked.  
The pair walked through the office complex systematically checking off all of the copiers in the area.  
“So what are you doing there?” Cas asked.  
“Oh I am tightening this bolt. This model has an issue with them becoming loose and then the paper doesn’t catch when you are trying to make a copy.” Dean answered.  
“That’s good to know. Which bolts in particular?” Cas didn’t really care about the stupid bolts, he just wanted Dean to keep talking and maybe touch him by accident.  
“These right here.” Dean shined a light on three little bolts. Cas leaned in. Their faces were so close. Dean’s right hand grazed against Cas’ left hand. Cas thought, ‘this isn’t creepy at all, but I like it.’  
Dean noticed something else was wrong with the copier. He lay on the floor face up, pulling out drawers and started tweaking something else. Cas just stood there watching Dean work. “So Cas, did you see the game this weekend?” Dean asked while on the ground.  
“What game? I don’t really follow sports much.” Cas confessed.  
“Well there are a lot of games going on all the time. I meant the Sunday football game. It was really good. I thought my team was out and then they made a comeback in the 4th quarter.”  
“Sounds exciting! My dad didn’t really watch sports, he was an academic.” Cas felt a need to explain to Dean why he doesn’t watch sports.  
“That’s cool, man. We should hang out some time. We could watch the game and I’ll explain what the players are doing.” Dean said  
“That would be great!” Cas said with a little too much enthusiasm. He told himself to play it cool. “I go to people’s houses and they have the game on and I have no clue what is going on.” He confessed again, still not sure why he needed to tell Dean that.  
Dean got up off the floor, reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card. “I am going to write my personal cell phone on the back. Give me a call or a text this weekend, we can drink a six pack and watch the game.”  
“Yeah, Yeah, I would like that!” Cas said shaking his head up and down. Then he pulled his shiny business card holder out of suit jacket pocket. He promptly wrote his cell phone on the back of the card as well.   
Grabbing hold of the business card, Dean mentioned, “I got to put this somewhere that I won’t lose it.” He opened his worn brown leather wallet and slid it in next to his cash.  
They finished their rounds. “I’ll text you this weekend so that we can watch the game.” Cas said.  
“Looking forward to it!” Dean replied.  
Cas was on cloud nine the rest of the week. He knew that Dean wasn’t gay. He remembered him talking about past girl friends before but that didn’t matter. He was going to hang out with Dean this weekend.

It was Thursday, Cas still couldn’t believe that Dean had given him his number.   
“So you gonna text him?” Charlie asked.  
“Well, I was gonna shoot him a text on Saturday.” Cas blushed.  
“Oh no, no, no…” She exclaimed. “You need to get on his calendar now! Make sure that he isn’t trying to make weekend plans with someone else. He is too dreamy to get away, Cas.”  
“We are just friends.” Cas admitted.  
“I don’t care. You need to text him now. You are always complaining about the guys you meet at bars or clubs. Here is a perfectly macho guy basically hitting on you. You are not going to chicken out, mister.” Charlie reprimanded.   
So Cas took Charlie’s advise and text Dean.

 

Cas: ‘Hey it is Cas. We still on for this weekend?’  
Dean: ‘Yeah, game starts at 4pm. Be here by 3:30 so you don’t miss kick off.’  
Cas: ‘ok. Where at? Which bar?’  
Dean: ‘Bars are too noisy. Come to my place. 1234 Main Street Apt J’  
Wow, Cas thought, I am going to his place.  
Cas: ‘k. Can I bring anything?’  
Dean: ‘I have beer. So chips and dip.’  
Cas: ‘k. see you then.’

It was Sunday, Cas was almost a nervous wreck. ‘what should I wear?’ he thought. He looked in his closet for a while. ‘Jeans are always nice. No, Cas. Something sporty. You will be watchin’ sports with Dean.’ He settled on a pair of black athletic pants with a white trim down the side, a loose fitting plain t-shirt and pair of white sneakers. ‘Now I look like one of the guys.’ Cas thought.   
Cas ran by the store about an hour before he had to be at Dean’s place. While at the store, he text Dean.

 

Cas: ‘I am grabbing the chips and dip now. Want me to get anything else?’  
Dean : ‘nah, unless you want something else.’

Cas arrived at Dean’s apartment at 3:25, he didn’t want to be late.  
“Hey buddy!” Dean said warmly giving Cas a nice side bro hug. “Did you find the place ok?”  
“Oh yeah, it was easy to find.” Cas replied. He wasn’t expecting the hug but it was nice. Dean smelled good like he recently showered. The smell of his body wash made him think of a warm spring rain. He was in a black tight fitting t-shirt, dark wash blue jeans and a pair of white socks. Cas was glad he had come over, if only to see Dean looking so damn fine.  
Dean’s place was nice, simple and uncluttered. Cas could tell that he took a lot of pride in keeping the place nice.   
“Come on in bud. Let me get you a beer.” Dean handed Cas a brown bottle. Cas had no clue what brand it was, he didn’t really drink beer a lot. He could handle it though. He didn’t have the heart tell Dean that he would have preferred something different. “Oh, hey, where are my manners? Let me grab those.” Cas handed Dean the bag of chips and dip and Dean promptly put the food on the coffee table.  
“Anyone else coming?” he asked Dean while taking a sip of beer.  
“Nah man! Just you and me. I am going to teach you some things. You will sound like an expert next time you watch a game.” Dean rambled about the players, coaches and announcers. Cas was learning a ton. He would get this confused look on his face and Dean would change how he was explaining an aspect of the game. Dean would even make Cas repeat back what he just said in his own words. Cas couldn’t get over how great a teacher Dean was.  
“The Half Time shows are sometimes really good but I don’t know this artist.” Dean said. “You wanna ‘nother beer?”  
“Sure.” Cas replied and followed Dean into the kitchen.   
Dean handed a beer to Cas with one hand and Dean’s other hand grabbed Cas’ unoccupied hand. Both men’s hands interlocked. Cas was a little surprised, his blue eyes widen. Dean could tell he surprised him but then he pulled Cas into him. “Um… Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked.  
“I wasn’t sure if you were into me. I really like you. You drank beer when I knew right away you hated it and you have been listening to me for hours. So did I read the signals right?”  
“Yeah, Yeah! You did. Just I thought you were straight, so…I wasn’t expecting anything.” Cas tried to explain.  
“Well, I am straight but I really like you for some reason and I have for a while. I haven’t ever done this with a guy. Am I doing something wrong?”  
“No, nothing’s wrong.” Cas replied almost breathless. Dean took the beer out of Cas’ hand and pressed Cas back against the counter.   
“So I am not counting this as a date. I wanna take you out sometime soon, ok?”   
“K!” Cas was about to hyperventilate, he was so excited.  
“I want to kiss you, is that ok?” Cas just nodded still in shock that the guy he liked actually liked him back. Cas liked that Dean keep asking him questions and was being so respectful. He looked at Dean’s emerald green eyes and back to his flushed kissable lips. Dean with a little hesitation leaned in and kissed Cas softly, and slowly. He took his time and enjoyed every second kissing Cas. Dean felt Cas’ hands started to roam his back, they finally landed on Dean’s perfectly shaped hips. Cas touched the front of Dean’s hip flexors, his hips made the ‘V’ that drove him wild. Dean’s skin was so soft right there. Dean’s hands cupped Cas’ face, he breathed in Cas’ scent. Dean started to rub his crotch into Cas. Cas hooked his hands into Dean’s belt loops. The track pants that Cas was wearing did nothing to hide the bulge that was growing. “I want to take you in bedroom but I don’t want to move too fast. I think you are special.” Dean said interrupting the make out session.  
Those words, ‘I think you are special’ made Cas melt on the inside. He had never felt his knees buckle before. He pressed his hands against the counter top to try and keep standing. He told himself to, ‘get it together, man!’  
“That’s probably a good idea.” Cas agreed, nodding a little.  
“But maybe I could help with that…” Dead said looking down at Cas’ swollen lump in his pants. Cas looked at Dean and just breathed. He was still jelly and now Dean wanted to touch him. “You ok, Cas?” Dean asked.  
“I am good. I am better than good.” Cas said a little high pitched. He was still trying to just breathe.   
“Ok.” Dean smiled. “I am better than good too.” Dean started to touch the outside of Cas’ exercise pants. Cas arched his head back. Dean kissed the side of his neck and then Cas’ Adam’s apple. He continued to touch and kiss Cas. Dean put his hand in Cas’ pants and started to gently stroke the tip of Cas’ penis. Cas thought, ‘this elastic pants are great!’ Cas moaned loudly. Dean liked the way Cas’ moans and said, “I wanna do more to you.” Cas just stopped talking at this point. All he could do was look at Dean and shake his head and bite his bottom lip. He didn’t care, whatever Dean wanted, he was doing it.  
Dean slid Cas’ pants and boxers down past his buttocks. Both men smiled at each other as Dean started to stoke Cas’ hard length. Dean placed his other hand around the back of Cas’s neck and continued to place gentle kisses on Cas’ lips. Dean’s hand move faster, up and down Cas’ shaft. Cas broke away from the kiss and screamed out “Oh Dean!” Dean smiled and planted another kiss on Cas’s lips. It wasn’t long before Cas had climaxed. Warm, sticky cum spurted out of Cas and on to Dean’s hand and some got on their clothes. In a low exhausted voice Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “that was wonderful, Dean!”   
Dean handed Cas some paper towels off the nearby roll to clean up. Cas told Dean, “Now it is your turn.” With wanting lust in his voice.  
Dean said, “I am fine. I’m more of a giver anyways.”   
Cas did wanted to push the issue. Dean had just told him this was his first time with a man and they had an amazing experience. Cas looked down, smiled and said, “Then next time?”  
Both men curled up on the couch, snuggling together and finished the rest of football game.   
The official first date was next Tuesday night, Dean went to Cas’ house to pick him up but they didn’t make it to the dinner reservations. This time Cas showed Dean how much of a giver he was.


End file.
